Transcript:Paradoxical Parable/23
Insector King Noob switches off the red button that controls his broadcasting equipment and allows himself a slight giggle. God, I love this, he thinks. He must have thought out loud, as Lortux responds in that oppressive, grating voice. Lortux: LIKE I LOVE ONE OF YOUR PARENTS SPECIFICALLY THE FEMALE ONE King Noob leans against the control panel and sighs. Lortux is the best at what he does, and doesn't discriminate his victims. You could be the most powerful creature in the netherverse and he'd still call you a twat. Lortux:TWAT King Noob turns and looks out the window. The window, other than the control panel, is the only thing in the room that seems to have any light or colour value to it. Indeed, the room itself is pitch black, and stretches out in every direction. Through the window he can see a plethora of forums, each of them teeming with activity and updating every second. Disgusting. The black, empty room, whilst infinitely huge, needs those forums. It needs them closed down and destroyed, replaced with nothingness. Only then can The Room expand and fill the space where all that information once was. Replacing all that posting and activity with a pure. Beautiful. Void. Lortux: HEY FANCY MAN INFORM ME WHY I AM HERE OR GO CHOKE ON A DICK King Noob spins quickly on his heel to face Lortux. King Noob: I've summoned you here because you failed to bring an end to that pathetic little community. All you had to do was overload its servers with candy until they snapped, at which point I would remove the candy, leaving a vast space of nothingness. As a result of you failing this simple task The Room is denied all that space to expand into. At this point Lortux is sure he hears a deep, throaty rumble quietly reverberate throughout the room. Lortux: CHIO BANNED ME OKAY I THINK ITS BECAUSE HE IS ADDICTED TO DOING SHIT THINGS King Noob: I should vaporize you right now and let The Room fill the space you waste simply by existing. But, I'll need you yet; your demonic powers will be required later on. Lortux: HEY THATS COOL JUST GIVE ME A SHOUT WHEN YOU'RE READY DEAR With that King Noob waves his hand and Lortux is gone. He betrays the bad taste left in his mouth by Lortux's company and allows himself a slight smile. He stands by the window, illuminated, bathing in the light of the flickering expanse. Soon enough, it'll all be nothing. A quiet laughter echoes throughout the emptiness. Bit Master ACT III *At Team ALPHA's location.* Chio: That was a close one. KaDo: Yeah, thanks Boz for saving us from that blob fan girl thing. *Boz remains in the fetal position not saying a word.* Celest: Ahh, he'll be fine. Jake: I'm just glad thats over. KaDo: Yes, but now we have a new problem, this King Noob fellow is going to destroy Sonic Paradox. Chio: WON'T THIS HORRIBLE DAY EVER END! *Chio yelled at the top of lung* *Meanwhile, with team BITA* Stasis: This just seems to get worse and worse. Iceman: Hey Bit, What was that King Noob guy talking about with that last Sonic forum? Insector: Yeah dawg, fill us in. *The team all wait for Bits response* Bit: Well... *What does Bit know about this old Sonic forum? How will the teams stop King Noob? When will the next person make a post? YOU DECIDE* Category:Transcript